


Last Call

by ice_cream_assassin



Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: F/M, Goodbye Sex, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:36:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ice_cream_assassin/pseuds/ice_cream_assassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt on the meme asking for Xanderbornsmith- their last night together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Call

They walk up the stairs leading to his flat in Number 10. He offers dinner and drinks to ease the tensions, but Chloe and Danny refuse. She traipses to the bedroom, Danny following with George trailing behind. He knows, instincts telling him, that this is going to be the last time he will share a bed with her and Danny. 

He ought to apologize for the ways he has wronged her. Newsnight and now this: shuffling her away so he can replace her with the more experienced Sajid. The words don't come out, but Chloe doesn't care. She sits on the edge of his bed, pulling George to his knees by tugging on the blue silk tie. Their eyes meet and it is almost like she is saying that she forgives him, that he can make up his trespasses against her in other ways. 

They both temporarily forget about Danny as Chloe guides George's fumbling hands over buttons and hidden zips. Goose flesh forms over her arms as the blouse is shrugged off and she shifts her hips to help George push her skirt down her legs. His elegant fingers trace patterns against Chloe's smooth thighs reverently before hooking into the waistband of her satin knickers and pulling them down over her hips. George smiles against her inner thigh, hearing Chloe release a soft gasp as she feels his lips against her skin. This is the part they both enjoy, the teasing of his mouth and tongue and fingers, the anticipation before they wind up in a tangle of limbs and satisfaction. 

She reclines back on the bed, her legs dangle over George’s shoulder blades. Chloe’s heels prod George into action. His lips dawdle over her belly and the tops of her thighs, moving slow so he can enjoy the way she writhes and giggles from the ticklish sensations. His fingers delve between her legs, teasing her clit before his lips make contact. She giggles and sighs, shifting a little so she grinds against his ridiculously cute nose. His hands try to hold her hips still as his tongue explores.

Danny lets them be for several minutes, but his patience is not infinite. He undresses and folds his discarded clothing in a messy pile. He searches the top drawer of George’s dresser for the bottle of lube. Then he kneels behind George, pulling him away from Chloe, just for a few minutes. They kiss and Danny tastes Chloe on George’s mouth and tongue. He strips George out of his shirt and tie, and then marks his pale neck with a bright red mark. Danny turns George back to Chloe, pushing his head back into her thighs as Danny undoes and tries to rip the designer trousers off of the Chancellor. 

Chloe pets his unruly curls, soothing as he feels Danny’s thick fingers, slick with lube breach the tight ring of muscles. Impatience soon catches up with Danny, as the fingers are replaced. His hands rest on George’s hips as he lines his cock up with George’s entrance. Danny drives inside of him, and George closes his eyes, remembering and forgetting that he is to blame for separating the three of them. Chloe’s fingers tighten in George’s hair, demanding his attention once again. George’s tongue continues to paint broad strokes over the hard nub of Chloe’s clit, trying not to let Danny distract him. 

It is over far too quickly, as bodies shiver and quake with orgasm, hands and chests are splattered with streaks of white. His body is far too tired and spent to bother with a shower. He crawls into the centre of the mattress and becomes pleasantly surprised when Chloe and Danny arrange their bodies around George. It became a group effort pulling the covers around all three of their bodies. With Danny's hands on his back and Chloe snuggling into his chest, sad feelings linger on knowing that this would be the final time he would fall asleep flanked by their warm bodies.


End file.
